Erika behaves at Pizza Hut
Characters Erika-Julie Zara-Princess Clerk-Professor Derek-Brian Derek's Dad-Alan Derek's Mom-Catherine Kumi, Erika's Mom-Kimberly Erika's Dad-Diesel Annabelle-(mentioned) Plot Erika gets the Hersheys Chocolate Dunkers instead of the Cinnamon Breadsticks as Derek throws a tantrum in the background. Transcript Erika: Hey Zara. Zara: What is it Erika? Erika: Why are you in your bikini and why are you single? Zara: Erika, that was my punishment for doing bad things to you and also my parents banned me from having a boyfriend. However, you might see him later. Erika: I feel bad but can I go to Pizza Hut? Zara: Yes you can. Before you go, I had to put you in diapers because your parents were at work and I was the only family member to give you punishments. Annabelle would have been optional but she went to KFC. It looks like your parents' work is near Pizza Hut. (at Pizza Hut) Clerk: What can I get you Erika? Erika: I'll have a meaty marinara, buffalo wings, a coke and cinnamon breadsticks. Clerk: I'm sorry Erika Dawson but the cinnnamon breadsticks are sold out. You can still have Hersheys Chocolate Dunkers. Erika: I would but look at the Crystal family. Derek is starting to throw a tantrum. Clerk: What do you mean? (at the Crystal family's table) Derek: I want McDonald's! Derek's Dad: We are not having McDonald's! We are having Pizza Hut so eat it! Derek: No way! I want McDonald's! Derek's Dad: We are not having McDonald's! Derek: That's it! I am getting rid of the food! (Derek knocks down table) Derek's Dad: Derek Crystal! How dare you throw our dinner away! Derek's Mom: We are going home because you threw our dinner away! (at the Crystal family's house) Kumi: Why did you misbehave at Pizza Hut? You have to behave by learning your lesson! Derek: I don't care, Kumi, Mom and Dad! I wish you were all dead! Derek's Dad: Derek, how dare you wish us dead! That's it! I'm going to put a nappy on you! (puts nappy on Derek) Derek's Mom: There, you will go peepee and poopoo in your nappy instead of the toilet! (at Pizza Hut) Erika: Mom and Dad what are you doing here? Erika's Mom: Since our shift at work was over, we thought of stopping here for some dinner. Erika's Dad: We also heard that Derek hated Pizza Hut. He knocked down the table and I'm sure he's grounded for life. We're sorry we put Zara in her swimsuit as her punishment but only we can discipline you Erika even though you are 17. Also, the reason why we had to allow Zara to do that was because we were at work and our shift didn't end until later in the night. Annabelle would have disciplined you but she was out at KFC with her boyfriend Mike. Anyway what would you like? Erika: Like I said before but I'll have Hersheys Chocolate Dunkers instead. Erika's Dad: Thank you for ordering something else but as Zara was dragging you out of Pizza Hut, you called her mommy. She can't be your mommy because she is your sister. Erika: I wasn't calling my sister Mommy. I saw her near Pizza Hut. Why didn't she respond? Erika's Mom: The reason why I didn't respond was because I was on a conference call with my coworkers. Erika's Dad: Let's go home now. (at the Dawson family's house) Erika's Mom: Thank you for behaving at Pizza Hut. In the meantime, that was even better than what you did at McDonald's. You are ungrounded for life. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Pizza Hut Category:Ungrounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:2015 videos